The Strange and the Talented (Request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: KudleyFan93. Misadventures of Dudley and Kitty's kids, starting from their birth to leaving their parent's home
1. Their Wedding

The sky was filled with clouds. A light chill grew as the sun went down. Sunset was near by. A building that was white, was filling with people. Everyone sat down. It was open seating.

"You look purrfect."

"Thanks mom."

A girl stood in front of a mirror in a small room. She was tan, with green eyes and black hair. Her name, Kitty Katswell. But today, he name was changing. It was her wedding day. Her soon to be husband's name is, Dudley Puppy.

Everyone stood up, and looked back. Kitty and her father walked down toward Dudley. Kitty had tears in her eyes. This was going to be the best day of her life. Dudley took her hand, once she got closer to him. Everyone sat down. They said their vows. Kitty couldn't help crying. Dudley whipped the tears away, and everyone thought that was super sweet.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Dudley and Kitty smiled at each other. They leaned in for a kiss. Their lips slowly touched each other. They blocked out everyone cried and yells. Their broke apart, and held hands. They walked out of the building and had their party. Peg walked up to them, and cried a little.

"My baby boy got married!" She cried.

"Mom! I told you this for a while."

"I know... It's just... You'll know when you're a father."

Kitty laughed a little once Peg said that. Dudley's face froze a little once his mother said. Kitty tapped him, and he was fine.

"It's too early thinking about that, mom."

"I still want to be a grandmother."

"Don't worry... You'll be one." Kitty said with a smile.

Soon, Dudley and Kitty were having their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone watched and took picture. They couldn't wait for their future together. They had so much planned and everything. Kitty kept some stuff to herself, cause it wasn't the right time talking about it.

Soon, Dudley and Kitty drove to airport. They already changed their clothes, and were off to their honeymoon place. Kitty couldn't believe that they were going to Paris. Most romantic place on earth! They had a bright future together.


	2. Days of Family

There were screamed and cries everywhere. Dudley was sitting down next to his wife Kitty. Only, she was in so much pain. He never felt so much guilt before. Kitty was hurting so much right, and there was nothing he could about it.

"I'm here, Kitty..." Dudley said holding her hand.

"Just think... In a few minutes... We'll be parents." Kitty said breathing hard.

"Yea... With twins."

After her long labor, everything was alright. Kitty held one child, while Dudley held the other child. They were both girls, and purrfect. Dudley named on Lisa, and Kitty named the other one, Misty.

**8 Years Later**

Two girls stood outside in the heat. They were waiting for something. Finally, they got into a big yellow car. It was the school bus! Lisa and Misty were both 8 years old. (Remember, they are twins). Just like any other 8 year old, they sat next to each other. They always looked out for each other. But, today was the last day of school!

"So, how was your last day of school?" Dudley asked as he picked them up from school.

"It was fun!" Lisa said getting in the front seat.

Dudley drove away from the school. Lisa and Misty had their report cards in their hands.

"Alright, Lisa... What grade did you get?" Dudley asked as they drove home.

"I got a B!" Lisa said opening her letter.

"That's great. You can stay up until 9:15 to night." Dudley said with a smile. "And what about you, Misty?"

Misty didn't really answer her father. She held it up, and Dudley looked at it through the rearview mirror. He raised his eyebrows and couldn't believe what he just saw. Misty put her report card back in the letter.

"Misty.. You got a F!" Dudley said very upset.

Lisa tried hard not the laugh, cause she knew what was coming on for Misty.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just..."

"No... We will talk about this with your mother at home."

"But dad it wasn't my fault."

"Them who's fault was it?"

Misty didn't say anything after Dudley said that. They got home (apartment) and Lisa showed her grade to Kitty, who was laying on the couch. She was very proud of Lisa.

"Oh Lisa that's great! That's high for your grade." Kitty said looking at her report card.

"Yea! Daddy said I can stay up till 9:15!" Lisa said jumping up and down the couch.

"I guess that's all right... Where's Misty? I want to see her grade too." Kitty said looking around.

"Lisa, why don't you take a shower, and there'll be a treat out here once you're done." Dudley said.

Lisa left, and went to get in the shower. Dudley sat down, and sighed once he sat down. Kitty took Dudley by the hand, and put his hand on her stomach. Dudley looked at her stomach, and smiled a little.

"Looks like he's really moving in there." Dudley said looking at Kitty's pregnant stomach.

"We'll I am 7 months through."

"Anyways, it's about Misty's report card.

"Why?" Kitty said sitting up.

"It's an F..."

"Don't mess with me Dudley."

Dudley grabbed the report card, and showed Kitty. She looked at it, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dudley, Kitty, and Misty all sat together at the dinner table. Lisa didn't come out, until she knew everyone was done talking.

"Misty... What's the matter? Why is your grade awful?" Kitty asked.

"I didn't know anything." Misty said.

"But you got 100% on the homework."

"I just didn't understand it that well."

"Misty... Last year you got all A's." Dudley said. "What happened?"

"I don't know! It's to hard!" Misty said raising her voice a little.

"Lower your voice... Inside voice." Kitty said.

They talked it out for a while.

"Misty, for this F, no more computer, no more music and your grounded." Dudley said.

"That's not fair! I bet you got F's in school." Misty said with tears in her eyes.

"This Is not about me, it's about you."

Misty had tears run down her face. Kitty felt sorry for her, but it was the best.

"Misty... It's for the best..." Kitty began.

"No! You always treat me different from Lisa!"

Misty ran into her room, and locked on. The good thing was that Lisa and Misty didn't share a room. Lisa stayed up, until Dudley walked in her room.

"Alright. Time for bed."

"Aww... Fine."

Lisa got in bed, and Dudley kissed her goodnight.

"Daddy?"

"Yea, Lisa?"

"When is our little brother coming home?"

"In about two months... Mommy has a lot of work for him."

Dudley cracked her door, and went sleep with Kitty.


	3. 2 Daughters 1 Son

It's been about two months later. Kitty was in the hospital. Their son was about to come into the world. Lisa and Misty were at Peg's house for the day. Dudley stayed with Kitty, but she didn't feel that much pain.

"Come on, Kitty... You only have one kid to push out." Dudley said.

"Yea.. It's just... Ugh! It's been 4 hours Dudley."

"Well... Twins are different from just one."

There a knock on the door. A doctor came in, and check Kitty. Kitty was wishing this would be over soon. But her wish, wouldn't come true for a while.

"Miss Puppy... You're half way there."

"I'm only at 5!?" Kitty almost screamed.

"Yes... There nothing I can do to make it go faster."

Kitty groaned as she laid her head on the pillow. Dudley sat next to Kitty all the way through it. Now, it's around midnight. Kitty was laying on her side, waiting for this labor to be over with. Dudley could tell Kitty was tired and didn't have any energy. He walked around the hospital a couple of times while Kitty was sleeping. The Chief and Keswick even came by to say hi to them.

"How is she agent Puppy." The Chief said as Dudley walked into the hallway.

"She's dong fine... It's taking longer though."

"Cause it's not twins."

The three of them talked for a while. Soon, the Chief and Keswick left leaving Dudley with Kitty. She woke up, and looked up at Dudley with a small smile. He smiled back at her, and they waiting for the doctor to come check on her.

Soon, Kitty was ready to push. She held Dudley's hand and began to push. With only one baby is wasn't bad at all. Finally, after one more powerful push a new born was put into the world.

Dudley cut the cord, and held their son in his arms. They named him, Jack. They stayed at the hospital for a day. Lisa and Misty got to see their parents in the morning.

"Let me see him." Lisa said.

"Alright, say hello to your new brother."

Kitty held up Jack. He was fast asleep though. They were still in the hospital. Soon, Kitty and jack could leave the hospital and go home.

Since it was summer, Lisa and Misty got to spend a ton of time with Jack. He mostly slept all day and ate all day too. Lisa and Misty hung out with their friends, and did other 8 year old things.


	4. Teenagers

**8 years later..**

Lisa and Misty are both 16 years old! Jack is only 8 now. It's winter, snow was everywhere. The Puppy was having a blizzard. The roads were covered and no cards were outside at all.

Lisa was watching tv on the couch with Jack, while Misty was in her room texting someone. Dudley and Kitty were making dinner. Kitty called everyone for dinner, but Jack was the only who listened to his mother.

"Oh... Teenagers theses days." Kitty said walking to Misty's room.

She knocked on the door, and Misty opened it.

"Misty... I've called you like 5 times." Kitty said.

"Oh sorry... I didn't hear you."

Misty walked out, and Kitty followed her. Soon, everyone was eating dinner. They all talked about their day, but there wasn't that much to say.

"When is the blizzard going to be over?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know... Maybe tonight." Kitty said.

"When?" Misty asked.

"Take out the head phones." Dudley said.

"I'm not wearing any."

Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other. They finished dinner. Soon, it was bedtime! Dudley put jack to bed, and kissed him goodnight. Kitty was in the shower, just washing her hair. Dudley walked in, and began to brush his teeth.

"Do you ever knock Dudley?" Kitty asked turning off the shower.

"I know what you look like." Dudley said spitting in the sink.

"Anyways... I wanted to talk to you about Misty."

"Why?"

"I think she's losing her hearing."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well... She can't hear us that well. She needs us to repeat more things."

"True... Maybe that's why her grades are at a C."

Kitty got dressed into her bedtime clothes. They both crawled into bed and fell asleep.

In the morning the sun was out. The blizzard was gone and over with. But there still was snow all over the streets. Kitty woke up first, and looked out the window.

"Dudley... Dudley wake up." Kitty said jumping on the bed.

"Mmm. What?" Dudley said waking up.

"Look outside."

Dudley got up slowly, and looked outside. He smiled at the sight he saw. The sun was just right in the sky. With all the snow, it was the purrfect slight. The snow shined with the light of the sun.

"Come on. Let's get ready for work." Dudley said.

They got dressed for work. Their kids got ready for school too.

Soon the day was done. Lisa, Misty, and Jack all had homework. Misty help Jack out a little.

"It's easy Jack..." Misty said.

"No... It's hard."

"It's hard with you not focusing." Misty said in a tone.

"Hey. Be nice." Kitty said making dinner.

"Whatever... I'll be in my room."

Misty went into her room, and Jack sat there looking at his homework. Kitty helped him out, before she started to make dinner.

"Jack, do you understand all this?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. Get off my back." Jack said.

"Whoa, where did you get that from?" Dudley said over hearing Jack.

"Lisa and Misty say it all the time. I want to be like them." Jack said with a sweet smile.

"Huh... Ok... Put that wasn't ok to say that." Dudley said.

Jack went into his room, and Dudley looked at Kitty.

"Teenagers... What are you going to do?" Dudley said with a laugh.


	5. Lost and Boys

**Hey sorry for the wait! Are you paraskavedekatriaphobia?**

It's been a week later. Lisa and Jack had gone to school. Dudley went to work, on time. Kitty and Misty were in the car together. She had her head phones in, while Kitty was driving. Kitty stopped her car to a halt. The two cats got out of the car, and walked through a door into a small building.

"Hello. I'm here for Doctor El." Kitty said to a front desk lady.

"Last name?" Said the front desk lady.

"Katswell."

"I'll let her know you are here."

Kitty sat next to Misty while they waited. There were a lot of older people in there. Misty saw that they all had something in both their ears, and they weren't head phones. She got a little worried, but right when she was about to ask her mother something, someone called her name.

"Come on, Misty. Let's go."

They got up, and went into a small room with picture of ears. The doctor close the door, and sat down in front of the two cats.

"Hello. I'm Doctor El."

"I'm Kitty, and this is my daughter, Misty." Kitty said.

"Hey." Misty said with a short wave.

"Well, who's hearing am I checking?" El said.

"Misty's... We keep having to repeat things for her. She doesn't understand some parts of what I say." Kitty explained.

"I see... Well, I will just take a few tests then."

El did some test of Misty. Once they were done, El told Kitty everything. Soon, Kitty and Misty left the building.

"What are hearing aids?" Misty asked her mother.

"It's something that helps you hear better."

"Why? I don't need that."

"You do though. You lost your hearing."

"But I can hear you right now."

"You lost half your hearing."

Kitty dropped Misty at school. Misty told Lisa what happened. Soon, Kitty was at tuff. She told Dudley everything about Misty. After a few weeks later, Misty was wearing hearing aids until the day she died. She didn't like it at all. She was scared that people wouldn't like her, or that no one would date her.

Misty tried to hid them at school, but nothing worked. All the boys would stare at her ears, and she hated it. Lisa didn't care at all, she didn't have to go through that. Jack didn't really bother with it. He still loved his big sister forever!

"Why do I have to wear these stupid things!?" Misty said at the dinner table.

"It will help you hear." Dudley said eating.

"You are wearing them at school right?" Kitty said.

"No! She takes them out at school!" Lisa yelled.

"Misty! You have to wear them!"

Misty rolled her eyes. She hated how Lisa would always tell on her. Lisa always got what she wanted. Jack even got what he wanted, with no questions ask. But, whenever Misty asked for something, Dudley or Kitty would always ask for questions. Misty knew that her parents treated her different from Lisa and Jack. It wasn't fair at all. But sadly, she would have to put up with it until she left the house.

Within a few weeks, Lisa came home and run up to Kitty once she got home.

"Mom! Guess what!?" Lisa said jumping up and down.

"What? Calm down."

"This guy asked me out."

"Oh really? That's nice, Lisa."

"I know! It's purrfect!"

"Be careful, you're hear will get broken."

"I know... I'm keeping that in mind."

Lisa went away, and Misty was in he room talking on the phone with one of her friend. Dudley and Jack were doing homework together, while Kitty was making dinner.

"Yea.. Guys hate me because I have things in my ears." Misty said sadly.

"Don't worry... You'll find the right guy!" Her friend said on the other side.

"I hope so... Anyways, I should do homework. See you tomorrow."

Misty hung up, and did her homework. She could hear Lisa talking all about her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes, knowing her sister got everything she wanted.


	6. Big Girl, Little Girl

It's been a few years later. Dudley and Kitty couldn't believe days like theses would ever come. But, they knew it would hit them later on. Lisa and Misty are both 25 years old. Their two daughters were living on their own. But, Dudley and Kitty still had Jack. He was 17 years old, still in high school.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Kitty asked Jack as she drove away from the school.

"Yea... I saw my girlfriend today... She was kinda sick."

"I hope she get's better... She welcome at our house any time."

Kitty and Jack got to the apartment. But, they found that Dudley wasn't home. There was a note left on the dinner table. Jack read it out loud. Dudley went to go get some food, and other stuff.

"Can you believe that it's already Christmas time?" Jack asked his mother.

"Time goes by so fast... Lisa and Misty should be coming for Christmas day."

"That's good... Isn't Misty having it with her boyfriend?" Jack asked as he began to watch tv.

"I don't know... Why don't you call her?"

"Nah... I'm good!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, and did some paperwork. Soon, Dudley came home with things in his arms. They were covered though. Jack saw the stuff in Dudley's arms.

"Hey dad! What's that!?" Jack said going over to his dad.

"Hey, get back... You can't see this stuff."

"But..." Jack began.

"Ah, sit Jack."

Right when Dudley said that, Jack sat down. Dudley smiled and told him to stay. Dudley went into his room, and put all the stuff on the bed. Kitty saw this, and Dudley had just made a big mess.

"Dudley! What's all... Never mind." Kitty said walking out of the bathroom.

"I got all of Jack's gifts."

"Such a good daddy."

Kitty walked over to Dudley and kissed him on the cheek. Dudley smiled, and Kitty left the room. She notice that Jack was sitting on the floor staring at the wall.

"Jack, you can get up now." Kitty said with a laugh.

"I hate it when dad does that, sometimes." Jack said going back to the tv.

They ate dinner, and went to bed.

**Christmas Day.**

Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep. Until, Kitty woke up from hearing noises. She woke Dudley up, and they looked out the window. There was snow falling from the sky.

"I'm gonna get milk." Kitty said getting out of bed.

"I'll wake Jack up."

Kitty went to get some milk, and Dudley walked into Jack's room. Dudley saw his 17 year old fast asleep. Dudley smiled and tapped Jack on his shoulder.

"Jack! Wake up! It's Christmas Day!" Dudley yelled at his son.

Jack woke up from the loud noise and jumped in the air. He landed on his feet, but his claws shot out. Dudley began to laugh a little.

"I'd like you to do that to mom one time." Jack said.

"She would have my head."

They two boys laughed, and went out of the room. Kitty was sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Jack sat on the floor, and Dudley sat next to Kitty. It was just like the old times. Jack got what he wanted. But, as Jack was unwrapping a gift, the front door opened.

"Oh my god!" Dudley said.

"Oh! You made it!" Kitty said running over to the front door.

"Hey! You're just in time!" Jack said standing up.

Standing in the door way was Lisa! They all hugged her, and gave her gifts. Later, the door opened again, and it was Misty. She had lost her hearing only in her right ear. She didn't care though.

"It's great to have everyone here again." Kitty said with a smile.

"Yea... Just like the old times." Dudley said.

"Oh! Everyone... I have something to tell all of you!" Misty said standing up.

"Did you get me more treats?" Jack said.

"No!... But.. I'm getting married!" Misty said.

Kitty screamed, and Dudley spit out his water on Jack.

"Ah! DAD! What the fruitcake!?" Jack said.

Lisa laughed and Kitty began to cry. Everyone hugged Misty and saying sweet things to her.

"Whoa! Whoa! When did this happened!?" Dudley asked.

"Last night with my boyfriend! Or... Husband now." Misty said.

"I'm happy for you... But I'll beat him if he hurts you."

"He's hard of hearing too dad! We were meant to be." Misty said a dreamy voice.

"You're still that same girl who day dreams." Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"And you're still that annoying sister." Jack said with a smiled.

"And you're still the same kids that always fight." Dudley and Kitty both said.


	7. Girl's Wedding

It was a nice day out. It was around 5pm. There was a large group of people inside a building.

"Alright... Are you ready, Misty?"

"Yea... I'm a little scared though."

Dudley smiled at his daughter. Today was her wedding day. They locked arms, and walked out of a room. They both stood in front of two doors. Music began to ring through Dudley's ears. The doors opened, and Dudley walked Misty down.

Her husband was waiting for her. He smiled has she took her hand. But once Dudley let go, he knew she wasn't his any more. Every one sat down, and cried a little. Kitty was crying the most. Lisa was a little upset that she didn't get married first. Jack... He didn't care at all.

"You may now kiss your bride." Said someone.

Misty and her husband kissed. Everyone clapped for them.

They had a short party. Soon, everyone left. Kitty, Lisa, and Jack sat in the car while they waited for Dudley. He was with Misty making sure she was alright, and ready for this.

"You sure you have your phone, Misty?" Dudley asked.

"You asked that already." Misty said waving her phone around.

"You can always just stay with us today."

"Dad... I think I'm alright."

Kitty got out of the car, and walked over to Dudley and Misty.

"Dudley, why don't you wait with the kids?" Kitty asked.

"But..." Dudley began.

"Go, Dudley."

Dudley walked away slowly. Kitty smiled and Misty. Her husband walked over to them.

"Hey, you ready to go to my house?" He asked Misty.

"Um yea..." Misty said scared.

Kitty knew what Misty was thinking of. It's their wedding night. Everyone has sex on their wedding night. Misty's husband walked away, knowing Kitty wanted some time to Misty.

"Hey... It doesn't hurt that much." Kitty said.

"How did you know I was thinking of that?"

"Just have fun."

Kitty kissed Misty goodbye, and walked away.

**Lisa's Wedding.**

It's been 2 years later. Today, is Lisa's wedding! Dudley was a little calm. But he still didn't want to give Lisa up. Her husband was named Tanner. Music began to fill the room. Dudley walked Lisa down, until Tanner held her hand. Dudley sat down, and Kitty held his hand.

Lisa and Tanner said their 'I do's'. But right before they could kiss, a phone went off. Jack felt in his pocket, and it was his girlfriend calling him. Jack turned it off, and he saw everyone staring at him.

"Sorry. That was me!" Jack said.

Lisa laughed a little at her little brother. Lisa and Tanner kissed each other. It was long and sweet. Lisa smiled at the end of it. They had a party that lasted for about 3 hours. Soon, Dudley asked the same questions he did with Misty. Kitty pulled Dudley away from Lisa and Tanner and they drove home.

"Jack." Kitty said driving.

"What?"

"Don't ever get married."

Jack laughed. He thought Kitty was going to yell at him for his phone.

"Also Jack, make sure your phone is off." Dudley said.

"Fine."


	8. GrandParents

**Jack's Wedding.**

It's been 5 years later. Today, it's Jack's wedding. This time, Dudley didn't have to walk anyone down. Kitty was crying her eyes out. This was their only son, and it was his wedding day.

"Kitty... Stop crying." Dudley said.

"I can't... It's so cute and sweet!"

"Yea... But you didn't cry this much as our wedding day."

"That's because we were in front of a lot of people."

Before Dudley could answer, music began to play. Everyone stood up and smiled at Jack's wife. They said their 'I do's' and kissed each other. They didn't really have a party. Since it was late at night, everyone was tired and ready for bed.

"Goodbye Jack. Have fun... You can come home anytime." Kitty said hugging Jack.

"Mom.. You can let go now."

Kitty let go, and kissed her son goodbye. Dudley did the same, and they drove away. They crawled into bed, thinking about their kids. They were all grown up and off of their own.

**Few years later.**

It's been a few years later. Lisa was in a different state with Tanner. Misty across town with her husband, and Jack was in a different state too. Anyways, it was around Christmas time. Dudley and Kitty were on their own again. It was like their first Christmas together, when they first got married.

"Oh isn't this like the old days, Dudley?" Kitty asked while hanging stuff of the tree.

"Yea..."

They both worked on the tree, and soon the doorbell rang. Dudley got up, and answered the door. It was Lisa and Tanner.

"Hey! How are you guys!?" Dudley said hugging Lisa.

Kitty stopped what she was doing, and looked at the door. She gasped seeing her daughter. Kitty ran over to Lisa and hugged her. Later, the doorbell rang again. It was Misty and her husband, along with Jack and his wife. Everyone as a family was here. They all helped the tree, and talked for a long time. Dudley and Kitty got to see their grandkids.

"Are you guys going to have anymore kids?" Kitty asked everyone.

"Don't ask them that, Kitty." Dudley said.

"What?... I want more grandkids."

Everyone laughed and had a great time at the Puppy house. Nothing could be better or worse.


End file.
